Ouros Magna
Ouros Magna is a planet in the Solis Magna System. History Ouros Magna was created, like the rest of creation, with the Great Mother's death. Strangely though, unlike most of the universe, Ouros Magna originally was unable to sustain life. This all changed when, over two thousand years ago, the Great Spirit Robot, along with a few dozen Matoran inside, crashed onto the surface of the planet, followed by three powerful Great Beings. Using the life-force of the Matoran that were in the Great Spirit Robot, these three Great Beings changed the planet from a lifeless rock to a paradise where nature was abundant everywhere, and there was perfect harmony between it and the new Matoran that were created. Sadly, the planet would not stay this way forever. At'Kanu'Kaal wanted to conquer the planet, and to do so started a civil war between the Matoran. Though this war was only for a short while (around two to three months at most), this damaged the environment quite a bit, especially on the Forasia continent, where most of the war took place. Later, the planet was damaged further when At'Kanu'Kaal was trapped in the center of Ouros Magna. His energies slowly corrupted much of the beautiful world, turning lush ground into stony plains or dry deserts. Hills became slags of broken stone, and dark, pointed mountains formed. Last but not least, terrible beasts and evil creatures began to form in the dark corners of the world. One such creature, the massive sea beast Kachlyrea, was so powerful that when it died, it created the small continent of Sheol. In order to counteract this corruption, some of the creatures that had originally been created evolved into Greywalkers, a Toa-like race that was absolutely deadly to the darkness that At'Kanu'Kaal produced. Though rare nowadays, Greywalkers are still around, and many kingdoms, though they don't know it, are in debt to Greywalkers who have secretly defended their lands from evil beasts, many with their own lives. World Info The world of Ouros Magna is a generally lush planet, with five great continents. Great swaths of area have became bleak due to At'Kanu'Kaal's corruption, and because of this corruption (though indirectly), a sixth continent has formed, though many argue whether the sixth continent should be considered a true continent or just a massive island. Forasia Continent The second largest continent on the planet, Forasia is also the most densely populated, with three countries each sharing the huge landmass: the kingdom of Horashia in the Southern Plains, the Granfoun Empire on the slopes on the Founis Mountain Range, and Hylias on the great plateau of Kiltas Gran, with each nation holding many villages and cities. Also, on the Jugahri peninsula, the mountain Tartarus stands. Kunighra Continent Also called the Cold Lands, this continent is situated on the planets's North Pole, thus making Kunighra extremely cold and hard to live in. Yet hundreds of Rahi species thrive here. However, the same cant be said for the Matoran. Most Matoran shiver at the thought of living on Kunighra, yet for those who live in the nation of Ko-Nataro, it is as much home to them as to the Rahi that live there. Jinikairi Continent Located on the planet's equator, Jinikairi is the most lush out of all the continents, as for some strange reason At'Kanu'Kaal's corruption barely touched there. Large jungles, fast-flowing rivers, and deep valleys all riddle Jinikairi's surface. The only place that has been affected by the the corruption is the Najigo Mountains and the neighboring Bercon Ridge, both which are avoided greatly. Two countries are located in Jinikairi: Kokirin in Furnos Jungle, and Kini-Kuhi in the Valley of Vru. Xilunis Continent Placed between Jinikairi and Kunighra, Xilunis is the largest continent on the planet, though much of it is uninhabited, either due to dangerous Rahi or simply due to the lands infertility. Out of all the continents, it was affected most by the corruption, and much of the land has become a wasteland of rock, stone, and sand. In fact, only the southern and eastern coasts, as well as a few mio inland, are suitable for staying more than a few weeks. There are no "real" nations here, only six or seven city-states that are in constant war with each other. Out of all of them, only Hruth'nallu is in contact with the rest of the world, the others too ignorant of what lies beyond the sea. Also, near the center of Xilunis, the ruins of a peculiar city are located. Beorca Continent Besides Sheol, Beorca is the smallest continent of Ouros Magna. It is made up of mostly grasslands, plains, and flatlands, with a large plateau called Boro-Johl occupying the center. It is on this plateau that the single nation on the continent, Coronaul, resides. Besides Coronaul there are some city-states in the outlying areas, but they are so dependent on Coronaul that they are considered provinces of the nation. In truth even the city-state's own people feel more allied to Coronaul then to their city-state home. Also, the world's largest volcano, Mount Tisuyami, is located here, to the very south. Sheol Continent Created unnaturally by the dying body of Kachlyrea, this land is disputed as to whether it is a true continent or a massive island. In any case, due to Kachlyrea being a creature born from the corruption of At'Kanu'Kaal, the land is utterly dominated by it. Dark peaks, bleak deserts, and sharp, stony plains all make up Sheol. Two countries; Juoran to the south and Femora to the east, as well as hundreds of city-states dot the continent.